


Welcome Home

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is welcomed home by Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home 1/1

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Klaus is welcomed home by Caroline.

  
  


* * *

He opened the door, knowing exactly who he was going to find. Yet she found him first. Klaus let out a grunt as he was slammed into a wall. Lips descended on his and he was enveloped in her familiar scent. Her attack unleashed him. He growled and grabbed her hips, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. The wood splintered in response, but she didn't complain. A cough sounded from his side and Klaus released her, pulling back just slightly, but never breaking eye contact. "Thank you Elijah for babysitting Caroline." She glared up at him and he smirked. "You're free to leave."

"Gladly," Elijah drawled and took his coat from where it hung.

The door closed and Klaus allowed himself a pleased smile. "Miss me love?"

"Of course," she said and slid his jacket from his shoulder. It fell to the floor and she reached for his belt buckle. "But I'm much more interested in you scratching an itch."

"It's only been two weeks sweetheart," he whispered and lowered his head, kissing against her neck. He dipped his hand between her legs an slid it over her panties. "And you're already wet."

"Like a bitch in heat the whole time," she whispered. He growled in response, shoving two fingers inside of her wet core. Caroline whined, bucking her hips.

"And I left you with my brother," he said through clenched teeth. Caroline was right, Klaus did like being the Alpha male and one of the only people Klaus felt threatened by was Elijah.

"It's okay," she said and gasped soon after when she felt his thumb brush her clit.

"It won't be happening again," he said with barely contained anger. He slid his hands from her and she whimpered in displeasure, digging her nails into his shoulder. "Come on love," he began and pressed a kiss to her lips as he undid his belt and pants in record time, "I''m not going to make you wait." With himself released he reached under her dress again; grasped her panties and tore them at the seams.

Caroline inhaled sharply as he clutched her bare hips and lifted her off the floor. With a single quick, simple movement he slammed her back against the wall and rammed himself into her.

Klaus growled as she screamed. It wasn't because she never did scream during sex, she did often, but be could tell the difference. He knew it was from a sexual need that had been building up, waiting to be unleashed. Klaus wouldn't be leaving any man around Caroline again, not like this. He kissed her once more, buried deep within her, reveling in the feeling of her tight, wet and warm around him. She whined into his mouth, bucking her hips and he chuckled darkly against her lips. "Don't worry love, I'll spend the rest of the night making sure you're satisfied."

  
  



End file.
